Elementary, My Dear Pond
by Caidyn
Summary: The Doctor regenerated into a tall, curly haired man that has a taste for deductions. As he finds old enemies with new faces in London he teams up with Amy Pond, a Scottish woman with a fiery attitude that catches his eye right away.
1. Chapter 1 - Doctor's PoV

**Note:  
**

I do not own BBC Sherlock or Doctor Who no matter how much I wish that I did. The idea is all mine and if someone already made it I had no idea and I am sorry for taking it.

This is an AU of the Eleventh Doctor, starring Sherlock in that role. This is just the beginning and it will pick up, I promise!

* * *

_"I don't want to go."_

Those were his last words before regeneration. A surge of heat rushed through the Doctor's body that burned in a numbing way and tingled. Gold was clouding his vision. Too late. It only took a few seconds for his last regeneration to leave, replaced with a new person that even he had no idea of. In the brief second that he was himself, the old and known person that he had grown so used to seeing in the mirror, he felt fear, overcoming fear for what the next storm would bring.

It was over.

The new person collapsed on the ground in a heap. From what he could tell he was now all limbs. Tall he could deduce. Probably tall and extremely horse looking from his experience with tall people. Slowly he sat up. The clothes he had worn were just a bit tight. Bigger, but still skinny. Not too bad, honestly. A bit more muscle would be good for him with all the damned running he had to do.

Ooh. He liked to curse. Been awhile since he had one of those.

The Doctor stood and felt his new limbs work for the first time. "Not too bad," he murmured to himself. Different voice. His eyes widened at it; God, it was so deep, so smooth. Almost like he expected chocolate to sound like being poured in its liquid state. "Hm. Not bad at all." A small little cocky smirk came his face as he adjusted the suit in a religious sort of way. Clothes straightened seemed to be a thing too.

His feet took him over to where he kept clothes, the little trinkets that he had picked up over the many years of his travels. Briefly his fingers - God were they long! Long and pale. - brushed over the fabric of the dress Rose had worn all those years ago when they had an adventure with Charles Dickens and Gwyneth, the girl who had closed the rift. It felt too long ago, lifetimes ago. The Doctor's hand soon left the familiar feeling fabric with the memory of the smell of her perfume called up in his mind.

When he turned he saw himself in the mirror. And tall he was. Very pale skin tone, eyes that seemed to change color with every movement - the predominant colors were blue, grey, and green it seemed -, hair that stood out in ebony curls that perfectly accented the features described first. Seemed he was about six feet tall and when he glanced down and saw those feet he knew right away he wasn't going to have anything to put them in. Never had he had feet that size.

"Still not ginger," he grumbled in that low rumbling tone that he wasn't going to get used to until he heard it enough.

Clothes were next on his agenda that set up in his racing mind. God, could he think fast. And he could gather _everything _into his mind. Just that quick feel of the dress had told him that it had lace in it, not to mention that the main material was velvet. A black velvet that was soft to the touch and smooth against his fingers. From the correct time period as well, not something that could be picked up for a cheap quid at a costume store, but something that you would have to search long and hard for. Though it was far more simple for him. He could just go back to the era and buy one. No worries of it breaking or falling apart from the delicate material.

"Tangent. Right."

His mind swerved back to the original train of thought and he started rifling through the clothes in hope of finding something that would work. "Scarf, no. God, that's too 1960s. Modern. Yes. Something that works for any time period," he muttered to himself as he flung things over his shoulder. A feeling of frustration and unneeded anger welled up inside him until he almost was ready to scream out and shout about how stupid and pointless these things were. Then his reaching fingers grasped something. Simple suit. He liked suits.

It was a simple black one, slacks and a suit-jacket. White dress shirt as well. Looked about his size. The old clothes that had once belonged to his old self were off and tossed into a random corner in case he would ever need it again and the new clothes came on. It all came together, making him look just as he wanted to. There was a coldness in his eyes that wasn't something he'd seen before. The Doctor hummed in approval of the look that truly tied together the coldness he wanted to feel.

Without a thought he dashed towards the door and poked his head out to see what the temperature was. Spring. Year was 2013. Not too bad. Brightly he looked at London, seeing the city with the bustling cars that were not yet flying and how simple everyone looked with the phones attached to them. Little did they know that soon they would be able to stay plugged in so much easier than a clunky piece of plastic.

He locked the door after him and bounded off to the streets, gracefully weaving his way through the crowd with his lithe body as he glanced around for anything that wasn't too ordinary. Nothing was showing up and he groaned in frustration, whipping around and catching this poor girl off guard. They collided and the girl fell to the ground with her red hair going out behind her and things going off to the side.

"Oi, think you can watch where you're going or are you too tall to see people," the girl questioned, her voice as fiery as her hair.

Scottish, early twenties, recently divorced from the tan line around her left ring finger, just moved here from those wrinkles on her clothes, and definitely interesting.

"Apologies," the Doctor replied, extending a hand down that she took and pulled herself up with. He watched as she fixed her clothes so they weren't bunched up anymore. "Have you seen anything odd or different around here?"

He couldn't help but ask. It was so dreadfully boring if there wasn't anything going on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amy's PoV

The papers got signed and Amy Pond was free. She had stopped wearing the ring months ago, when the two, her and Rory, had decided to get a divorce. The fact that they had been sweethearts through the end of secondary school hadn't helped their marriage and the butting head that had occurred out of her boredom of the life around her that her now ex-husband had been fine with going through. She just didn't understand him with how he could just go through life without wanting an adventure, something more to do than sit around and be content with life.

And with that she set off from Cardiff, where her and Rory had moved after marriage, to London where the bustle of the city was sure to bring something interesting around. She had managed to land a job selling perfumes in a shop. Not too bad but not what she would like to have. It brought in just enough money so that she could afford a small flat that had one bedroom, a small living room, and a kitchenette with the table for dining stuck along in there. Not much at all.

With a soft sigh she ran her fingers through her hair, the long waves of red hair tumbling over her shoulders to create a messy look about her. The shift she held was almost over and her head fell down to rest in her arms that folded on the glass counter she stayed behind, groaning softly from the dullness of all this. There was no one around anyway so she knew it wasn't like she was going to get in trouble for doing this on the job. Her boss was a stickler for the rules; no resting while on the job, always have a smile, ask for help even if it seems they're doing just fine on their own. Those were just a few, all those which she had already been scolded for doing.

Her head lifted with her chin on her hand to look up at the time. A smile of pure relief broke across her face. She could go now. Amelia quickly went back and clocked out then left the store. She had no clue where she was going, just planning on going to get somewhere that could be interesting.

And that was when someone full on ran into her, making her drop the few possessions she had with her, really just the apron she put over her clothes to show that she worked there, and looked up to see a madman with unruly dark curls and light eyes that gave the illusion that they changed colors. Even though he was attractive that didn't stop her anger from slipping out as she snapped, "Oi, think you can watch where you're going or are you too tall to see people?"

His eyes were on her in a moment, giving the impression that he was looking at her from the inside out. Quite unnerving she had to say. There was a dangerous look in his eye, one that she couldn't help but be intrigued by. Slightly she leaned forward to take the hand that was held out to her while her eyes focused up to his face. to

"Apologies," he said, "Have you seen anything odd or different around here?"

What? Amy looked at him with a frown over her face, ignoring that she still had her hand in his to focus on what he had just asked her. "Natural for you to ask that right after knocking over a woman?" She bent down to pick up her things as she eyed him carefully with a nicely shaped eyebrow cocked up at him. For a moment he seemed amused with the smirk on his face that was quite chilling. "What's that for," she found herself asking, feeling as if she wanted to smack it off. "And there's nothing odd going on. Just London as usual. Dull as usual."

The man huffed and took his hand back slowly, his fingers sliding over her wrist in a way that made her eyes snap right back up to his face. "How boring. I'm guessing you like adventures. Seems that you're a bit tired of it here." There was a smile flashing over his face and that brightness in his eyes at the mention of adventure. Seemed that she might get along fine with him, not to mention that he was a very attractive man in an ethereal way.

"And what's your name," she asked slowly, crossing her arms over her chest again to try to push back the odd flutter her stomach was giving her.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor? What a funny name. Now, come off it, what's your name?"

"I already told you. My name is the Doctor. Always have been and it always will be."

He brow furrowed. "Whatever you say, Doctor," she said with a glance around the place they were standing around at. Not too many people were there and the ones that were just walked past without a glance in their direction.

"Are you looking for an adventure," the Doctor asked. "And this is where I would typically say your name but you haven't told it to me."

"Amelia Pond. I go by Amy, though."

"Amelia sounds better. But, Amelia, recently divorced woman in her twenties, do you want an adventure?"

Her mouth dropped open as she looked to him, stunned by his words that were spot on. She wanted to know how he got to that conclusion but she didn't ask, merely stared up at him in disbelief. "Well, Doctor, around thirty but by your attitude I doubt you've ever had a wife or husband, if that's the way you go, I would like to go on an adventure."

To her surprise a smile broke across his face that was wide and very unexpected. Both eyebrows raised as he said in an enthusiastic voice, "Brilliant! Now, come along Pond." He took off from there, quickly turning and heading off in the direction he had come from.

"Doctor! Wait up," she said, already hurrying after him. She had to take two steps to match one of his long strides and already she could just tell that going on an adventure with this stranger that wouldn't give her a real name was going to be a workout.

Suddenly, he stopped, looking up and down at a blue police box that definitely hadn't been there when she had walked past it this morning. "Isn't it gorgeous," he murmured, staring at it with a loving look in his eyes. "It's my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. But I doubt you've heard of them. They're all gone now, mine's the only one left."

She nodded her head slowly, just going along with this man's act. "So you're just a madman with a box?"

"You could say that."

Amy frowned as the Doctor stuck a key into the lock hole and pushed it open just enough so that he could slide through. People around them still walked at the same pace, not glancing towards this thing that was completely obvious now that it had been pointed out. She couldn't help but just stare at the thing before stepping forward to go inside. Her mouth opened as she looked around. It was a whole bloody spaceship. How did a place like this fit into a police box?

She found herself spinning around to get a look at everything around her. There was a noise that sounded like someone had turned on an engine and the gears were pumping. "It's bigger on the inside," she murmured, disbelief etched in her voice.

"Yes it is," the Doctor said, looking at her from the control panel that he was at, pulling levers with a small smile. "You said you wanted to go on an adventure, right? Well here we go."

The Doctor pulled another lever and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3 - Doctor's PoV

The Doctor had no real idea where they were going no that they were on their way, spinning through space. He couldn't help how he was laughing, thoroughly enjoying this moment. There he was going to some unknown destination with a new companion to fill the loss of people he held dear to him. Rose, for one, and how she would grow old with _her _Doctor - he wasn't that man anymore. It was hard not to think about her, wonder how she was doing in that alternate world she lived in with all she held dear. Not to mention Donna, his best friend that he could have, and how she wasn't the woman who she had turned into towards the end of their time together.

That melancholy feeling got brushed off when Amelia came up to the console to , looking around the TARDIS with that awe in her eyes. Human's, so primitive and childlike. That was something that remained the same through time from all his travels. The Doctor followed in her fashion, moving his eyes around the warmly lit place that had a bit of a homey feel to it, seeing all the things she had to consider odd. To him it was just home, a place that he completely adored, full of memories, good and bad, for him to look back on.

"Is this all, then? I mean, where do you sleep? Or do you sleep at all? I'm rather sure that you're an alien," she said, looking over at him as his eyes were still around everywhere.

All of a sudden it seemed that the questions were rushing out of Amelia like a flood. The Doctor's eyebrow - the left one that seemed to just like to sharply raise or lower when things grew interesting - rose in her direction. He watched as her breathing quickened and her hand came to rest dangerously close a button that would throw everything to hell. Right away he took it in his for the simple interest to move it away from that area and hold it in his own to prevent it from going anywhere else near the many buttons.

"There are more pieces than this. I have a few rooms in here, plus that rarely used swimming pool. Still rather nice," he said slowly. The look of something that could be described as disbelief on her face as he continued on. "I do sleep but only sometimes. Flying this beautiful thing is better than sleeping in my opinion. Oh, and I am an alien."

Amelia paused, brow furrowing. "No, you just can't be an alien." Her mouth opened in that silly little thing that humans did when they were surprised or upset. "You look so _human_!"

"Humans look like Time Lords," the Doctor snapped. "That's what I am, a Time Lord." He sighed, slowly, briefly, reminiscing about when he hadn't been the last, then released her hand and clapped his hands together excitedly He moved from the console like a giddy child, happy just to be able to immediately be doing this again with someone knew that had so much to learn but still was smart from the things she was asking about. Definitely did observe rather well. The TARDIS stopped making those loud whooshing noises and delight played on his face.

"Anything could be out there, Amelia," he said, quick breathing marking his newfound excitement, "It could be anything in space or time, maybe even space in all of its infinite glory. Do you have the guts to look at what may be out there?"

A look went on her face of utter determination; her jaw clench, her eyes grew hard, and her back straightened, all combining to give her that fiery warrior appearance. No words were exchanged as she calmly set her items down and went towards where the Doctor was standing. All he knew was that she was definitely companion material. Or, at least, someone who he saw as material for the job. Amelia even moved past him towards the doors, hand on the handle and primed to pull it down. He moved a bit closer to her incase a bit of backup was needed. There was a large chance something lethal was lurking out there.

She pulled open the door and all that was there was the blackness of space. Bright stars dotted the sky, lighting the corners up. The Doctor stuck his head out over her shoulder and glanced around. Stars that were just formed and the leftover gas surrounded them. In the distance he could see the reds, greens, and blues of that gas, seeing the nebula that was still forming stars in the area. He found himself grinning. "Beautiful, isn't it? So natural and brilliant. Not even humans can destroy something like this. You can't stop something that's been going on since the beginning of time."

The Doctor reached around her and opened up the other door so that he could stand there. But he only stood for a moment, soon sitting down with his legs swinging over the empty vacuum of space. Amelia was soon sitting next to him and peered around the area. He found himself just talking, pointing certain things out, including little memories of place that were in this area with the stars. And Amelia was just listening, nodding her d with his words. He had about a thousand years of stories to tell but no one that really listened. But, _boy_, was he a rambler. It felt that he was never going to shut up and he didn't really want to. Talking was enjoyable and it didn't matter to him if someone listened or not.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?" He paused to look over at the Scottish woman that seemed at peace with the moment.

"How many of you are there? You said you were an alien after all. There could be hundreds of you running around, couldn't there? And by you, I mean your species. All through space and time, just living around and with us." Amelia shook her head as she sat there, obviously lost in that single thought. "And that means there are more aliens out there. How do we not know about all this?"

His eyes focused on the ground - well not really the ground, but the darkness below them - as he mulled over those thoughts that she had just put out there in an expectation for him to answer and explain for her.

"I'm the last one. The last of the Time Lords. We had a war and we lost it. I only escaped because I'm so brilliant." But in that war he had lost everything; family, friends, his beautiful home planet, leaving him just with his beloved blue box. It had been a sacrifice that had been made in the name of something that had failed in the end.

He knew forever, he'd have to live with that guilt. In all of his years forgetting had never happened. it wasn't an option. The Doctor looked over at Amelia and her face that accounted the shock from hearing that such a thing could occur even between different species. In one war, his whole race had been killed. It was easy to do with the technology they had, so much more advanced than the things humans had up until a long ways away in their history.

"That sounds awful," she murmured, hand moving over to touch the Doctor's. He recoiled and stood up quickly to get away from the touch that he didn't deserve.

"Close the doors," he said as he started walking through a passage that was more or less hidden from the eyes of people, but once it was seen, it couldn't be unseen. There was a slam of the doors and the sound of hurried feet to follow after him. Down the hall was room after room waiting to be used. All were unmarked, save a few that were written in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS would, of course, translate it to something Amelia could read to tell her that they were really just storage rooms for certain things. He continued down, checking rooms that weren't labeled at random. When he reached one door, he pushed the one across from it op. "That one's yours for the time being. Make yourself comfortable." And from there he swept off into the room that he hadn't bothered to check.

In it was clothes upon clothes and tiny souvenirs from travels. Then he saw that hat box, a sigh leaving him. All those hats in there that might go to waste now. It was a shame. Slowly he packed all the things up, save the trinkets for they could never go back to poor Donna Noble. He would have to return them to Wilfred before she began missing her clothes. But Wilfred wouldn't recognize him anymore. That meant leaving them outside with a small note to him that they were for the woman.

"Whose are those, Doctor?" He turned on his second trip back at those words to look at a very alarmed looking Amelia. "Because those are someone's. All that luggage had to belong to someone, but where's the peon that owns them?"

Now was not the the for this so he simply carried on with his walking and carrying things to the main room. From behind him he could hear Amelia following, telling him to turn around and talk to her.

But he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4 - Amy's PoV

"Doctor!"

Her shouts echoed through the TARDIS as she followed after him. In his arms were someone's personal belongings that he just set down on the ground by the double doors. It unnerved Amy to see the look on his face. He didn't even seem to care about what he was doing by the stoic look his face and the way he solemnly carried himself. The whole mood shifted in a single second. He could do that so easily. One moment happy and the next solemn. Amy found it amazing how much he could just control a room like that.

"Whose are they? Doctor? They have to be someone's! Stop ignoring me," she demanded, anger coming up to cover the fear she was feeling. "You can't just brush me off and pretend I don't exist! Doctor, will you just look at me? I'm not-"

"Oh, just shut it, will you," he snapped, head turning to look at her from the console he had made his way over to during her ranting. "I can ignore you and I will if you continue to bother me over a trivial thing like this. Humans, sometimes I wonder how it must be in those funny little minds of yours. Never focusing on the big things, only the minor ones like a bit of luggage that I'm returning to someone who used to travel with me. Sometimes I wonder how you lot got so successful."

For a good and long moment she stared at him after those words that insulted her and the human race. He really did think highly of himself, didn't he? Bloody alien and his way of being able to actually make sense with what he was saying. She glanced down at her shoes before asking, "And how was I supposed to know that? No hint given after all whether I was right on my 'trivial' assumption."

"Does that really matter? You did get on _my_ TARDIS after all and took advantage of _my_ ability to take you anywhere. I didn't sign any document that said I have to give intimate details of my life. So, if you would, stop acting like I do." He finished with a glare that showed a deadly glare that enhanced the ice in his eyes. "Maybe that's why you got that divorce. From my experience men don't like prying and boy do you like to pry," he added with a look over her face before turning back to the console to check something out by kneeling down then standing quickly back up and running his hands over the top of it.

It felt as if she had been slapped in the face by his words. Recoiling, she just stared at him for a few moments in a bit of shock, more shock than when he had gone and insulted a species that had done nothing to him. When she came out of her stupor she reached out and violently grabbed the front of his expensive clothes, bunching them up in her hands in a way that automatically wrinkled them. "Listen up you, if I'm going to be traveling with a man who calls himself the Doctor, I'm going to need to know things about you. I'm not going to be traveling with a complete stranger. My mum always said that it was stupid to do something like that and, for once, I'm going to believe her. Always said that people got hurt going off with strangers. And I'm not going to get hurt because I wanted to see the stars."

One of the Doctor's sharp eyebrows cocked up as he pried her hand off of his clothes, one corner of his mouth following it up to fork a smirk. "I'm the Doctor from a dead planet and a part of a dead race. I'm very dangerous, even on my own, and trouble always seems to find me. Everyone that travels with me, just for a short amount of time included, gets hurt and there's nothing I can do to stop it. You should run and never look back once Amelia Pond. Forget my face, forget my name. Run now or you're going to end up hurt like everyone else. That's all you need to know about me." A half of his face seemed sad as he spoke - drooping and mouth pointed downwards - while the other seemed dark and dangerous - sharp and intense - in the light of the room. She could only describe him as the sky before a storm. "In all the faces I've had the constant thing, is danger. That never changes."

"The only thing dangerous about you that I see is that tongue of yours," she shot back, arms crossing over her chest as a few strands of hair flopped to her chest from the movement. "I'm going on a trip with you to see why it's so dangerous. If I think it's too dangerous then I'll go back to London with my very boring life. But it's going to take a lot for me to go back to that. I don't like boring." Amy reached forward after a moment and straightened out his shirt front, smoothing it out with the palm of her hands with an odd look from the Doctor right before it lit up.

"Seems like we have something in common. Boring is awful and shouldn't be allowed to thrive even though it's something that habits almost everything in the universe. People get bored and do idiotic things. Just look in your history book and there's a number of reasons printed in text that is apparently true and correct. People can handle being bored up to a certain extent but there's a small handful that can't stand it at all. People like you, Amelia, aren't like every other little human mind out there. None of my companions have been and now and then I meet a human that's perfect to travel with me. Despite how idiotic your race is - really can't change that any - I've never met a person that didn't matter. You all keep the Earth running like a well oiled machine," he said as she grinned.

Her teeth showed, all straight and lovely, in that smile. She was going with him somewhere and that was enough to call the problem of going and working at a boring shop, solved. The only question she had been where? There were so many places as she was find out, so many opportunities that she could take advantage of. Everyday scientists were finding more planets out there, some that could even hold life according to their calculations of it. And there seemed to be so many more out there according to the Doctor, which she found striking on so many levels. All she wanted was a good adventure like they told in the fairy tales.

Amy glanced over at him and asked, "How many companions have you had? You make it seem like you've had so many when you can't be over thirty-five. I'd be shocked if you told me that you were forty even. Don't look that old at all."

It took a few moments but he just started laughing, shaking his head as the deep chuckles left him from wherever those deep things came from. "You're far off on your guess, Amelia," he said after he had calmed himself down from whatever had been so funny. "So far off that I'm not sure you should know my age. They always say not to tell it so I'm sticking with that old rule they say on Earth. A gentleman never tells his age, isn't it? And a woman never asks it? Something tells me that your jaw would metaphorically fall to the ground if I said it. Not physically since you're pure human, not a subspecies, and your body hasn't adapted to being able to do something like that. There is a species that can. Lovely and kind people who are until they try to eat you. Primitive beings but they're still trying to accomplish something. Quite impressive when you think about it. Evolution isn't limited just here, though it has so many names."

Well, he did love his rambles. The subject changed from his age and now she was curious about the places he'd gone to over the years. So many planets. The Doctor began talking again, going on and on about evolution on other planets and how the human race will help influence it throughout the stars as they scatter over space and time in the future. It made her head spin as he talked about so many species and planets that she didn't know how he kept them all up in there.

Even after the whirring and whooshing noises stopped, he carried on. It was as if he didn't even notice that she was moving around and inspecting things of the place she was on. Amy partially listened to him as she examined the bits and pieces around her. She didn't know any names but she was determined to know the description of the alien technology around her. The Doctor talked on and on about the wonders of hydrogen and oxygen, basically talking about water and several variations of the stuff that were successful on other planets that she had never heard of once. Whenever she glanced to him she could see a brightness, a passion, in his eyes. To her, it was amazing to see. She could tell that it had always been something amazing to him. She didn't blame him and wanted to soak up all the information that she could from this expert. No wonder he was called the Doctor.

"Look at me, rambling on and on over things that you're probably bored with," the Doctor said, moving away to the door. "Would you help me carry these things out? After we're taking a walk. I haven't taken a good walk in London for a long time. Not without something else going on. With all the running you do, it's a bit hard to enjoy the scenery." Amy went forward after he had spoken to grab a couple of the bags. When she looked over at him again he was quiet with the bags held in his hands as if they were a death sentence.

After the Doctor, Amy followed, seeing an old man who was eagerly looking around. He frowned at the Doctor but did go up to him, the two beginning to talk in hushed voices where she only caught snippets of words. Soon she had caught on that the old man's name was Wilfred even though she stayed back a bit so she wouldn't completely intrude on this conversation that seemed somewhat important. It took a few moments but Wilfred finally came back to her. Curiously, there was a sad smile on his face that she just didn't understand. Perhaps she reminded him of someone who he had known. "I'll take those," he said, the smile turning kind, "Thank you for helping the Doctor bring them around. Donna won't even notice they were missing." He took them from her hands once the brief exchange had finished, Wilfred heading back to a house that held an older woman looking out with a mixture that resembled the sadness in the old man's eyes.

The Doctor had said that people got hurt when they were with him and she wondered about this woman named Donna. Not dead, definitely not dead, but something had happened to her that had left the people around her heartbroken. Amy's eyes followed the Doctor as he turned sharply on his heel and walked back over to her. "Let's go," he ordered, "Time to take a walk." She hesitated for a moment - earning the insult of, "Slow people never get out." - then hurried after him to try to match his quick pace. If he hadn't been in the area for a while, he still knew where he was going. Once again he was talking, now getting into the things that she wanted to hear about. Over and over again he mentioned a few names, mainly Rose, Martha, and, once again, Donna. There was a mysterious smile on his face when he spoke of Rose and a look that transformed to awe when he talked about Martha and Donna.

"You never answered my question. How many companions have you had," she asked again as she saw the brightness leaving his eyes as he was drawn back reality.

"There have been a few. The more recent ones are Donna, Jack, Rose and her family, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane once again, and a few others that did a lot of helping along the way. All lovely people that now are living their lives. They all leave after some time. They don't want danger or adventure anymore so they settle somewhere. But who can blame them? Martha's with Mickey now, Jackie from this universe is with Pete from the next, Rose.. well Rose has to be just smashing with whom she landed with." He sighed quietly, eyes glancing over the area they were in. For a moment his eyes landed on a statue that was hunched over a grave with her eyes covered by her hands as if she was trying to hide her sorrow from the world.

Graves surrounded them, as did statues, but none like that. Her eyes left the Doctor's to focus on the angel there that was a sight that most didn't see often. "All lives end and all hearts are broken," he mumbled to himself, eyes moving off it as well, "Caring isn't an advantage."

She looked over at him for a few moments then went back to the angel that still was hunched over the grave. The only difference was the hands weren't over the eyes but laying over her breast as if to hold her broken heart, head turned towards them in a piercing look that unnerved her from the blankness.

"Doctor? Did that move," she asked, eyes focused on it. Fear was making it so she wasn't moving as she looked at it. "I think it moved. Once second its hands were covering its eyes and now, well you can see how it is now."

His head turned to look over at it as well. Under his breath he was murmuring something that she couldn't - more of didn't want to - catch. Out of the corner of her eye she could see worry on his face, etching deep lines into it with his wide eyes then it was gone and replaced with a blankness that rivaled the statue's. "No," he said, "It's nothing. I promise you it's nothing."

Amy didn't quite believe him but he had taken her upper arm and led her off with talk of no questions and not staying around for long because they had things to see and places to. Her eyes stayed on the statue for as long as they could, even turning her body around to not break the eye contact, and when she couldn't any longer she pulled her arm away and started walking off. Ahead of the Doctor she went, getting away from whatever the hell that had been.


	5. Update

I have officially moved to AO3. Please look there for updates and the link is now on my profile. I promise to stay there this time.


End file.
